The invention relates to a method and apparatus for transferring printed products that are conveyed in a shingled flow to a transporter with circulating clamps.
According to a method disclosed in the European patent document 0 481 914 A1, printed products conveyed in a shingled flow are gripped by the clamps of a transporter and are conveyed further while suspended from these clamps. Along one segment of a conveying section, guide elements are inserted into the conveyed flow of suspended products and move along in the conveying direction, wherein these elements guide the printed products over at least a portion of this segment, thereby providing a defined, stable position for these products in at least one location, independent of the conveying speed.
European patent document 0 380 921 A2 discloses a device for transferring printed products, suspended from the clamps of a transporter, in a transfer region to the holding compartments of a fan wheel that is rotating in the same direction and with the same timing in the transfer region. The fan wheel turns over the printed products, which are then supplied fold-forward to a further processing device.